


The Deities

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Injury, Mass Murder, hints at previous sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: “Well, I suppose the fight is over…” He huffed, “For now, that is.” A breeze passed and he shivered, a reminder that his jet black wings weren’t the only things torn anymore.“We both know the fight’s never over, Nightmare.”If only Dream knew he just wanted this war to end.“At the least, it looks as if it’s time for us to part,” the dark king surrendered, staring into the eyes of his opposite for any sign of emotion, but found none. The person he wanted back was gone. He’d never be able to see the smile he took for granted again.[STRONGLY RECCOMEND YOU READ ALL NOTES, BEGINNING AND END]





	The Deities

**Author's Note:**

> So, this does include mentions of death and mass destruction, so a good some of violence, but it's not graphic so that's why there are no warnings applied. Just a heads up. They were humans, but now they're skeletons, this helps if you read the endnotes.

The two stood still, undeniably lost in what to do. They stared at each other blocking out the ruble and obvious destruction and chaos around them, a numbness bubbled the two from existence, too distracted by their hate and rivalry to care about much else. Their ears were ringing, a loud and long beep filling the void of usual silence. The crashing and tumbling of buildings in the distance weren’t noticed, structures of all kinds summiting to the laws of gravity.

Only their panting and fastly beating souls were heard, magic pulsing to keep the heated battle going and lungs furiously trying to follow but only working to make their bodies burn brighter with pain and fury. If fury was energy, they’d both be bright blue stars.

The smell of blood filled their nasal cavities, a small heads up to the body count around them. The sense seeming to only increase as their sight stopped blaring white and the numbness around them faded, letting them hear the sounds of destruction settling and the sounds of lives giving in to Death. Dust and dirt blew in the wind, stinging their eyes and coating their bodies in a transparent sheet of destruction.

They could feel the marrow run down their skulls like a slow pace stream as their bodies started to be pushed down by gravity and exhaustion, the adrenaline rush of anger passing through, their magic settling and aura’s calming. It no longer felt like a cold Antartic winter around him as hot Arizona heat cooled to a bearable temperature.

He felt his scorched wings ever so slowly relaxed and curl around his beaten body protectively, the same way they sat most the time, seemingly knowing how defensive their owner was. His opponent, on the other hand, stayed guarded, refusing to back down or believe the fight had ended.

“Well, I suppose the fight is over…” He huffed, “For now, that is.” A breeze passed and he shivered, a reminder that his jet black wings weren’t the only things torn anymore.

“We both know the fight’s never over, Nightmare.”

If only Dream knew he just wanted this war to end.

“At the least, it looks as if it’s time for us to part,” the dark king surrendered, staring into his opposites eyes for any sign of emotion, but found none. The person he wanted back was gone. He’d never be able to see the smile he took for granted again.

A dark portal reeking of corruption and negativity opened behind him, and he walked back into it, watching Dream until his body disappeared and was replaced by his home, his body lurching as he felt the comfort of cold freeze his wounds over.

The dark king stood still, letting his burning lungs and stinging injuries cool with the icy air, his old friend’s expression burning in his mind just to spite him. The fiery glare melting him into a puddle of agony and shame, the frown twisted in a way that it stayed in its place like stone, unloving and disbelieving.

His mind flashed to a time when it wasn’t like that, when both of them were happy, before they were guardian angels of the tree, even before they rejoiced in deaths relm were they no longer owned pain, back when it was just them and a hospital room.

Although things could never be like that again, he’ll just forever be stuck alone.

“You okay, Night? Need help?” A figure called out to him, pulling him away from his chilling thoughts.

His body jumped a bit at the unexpected intruder, but opening his eye to look it was no one of the sort, but instead a well-known friend.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” The skeleton continued, coming out of the shadows with a medkit in hand, chuckling at Nightmare’s shocked expression before running over to him, ready to help heal him up in the little ways he could. The wings were always harder to heal, and most items didn’t work with his corrupted and drowned body.

“A little, yes. Still not used to coming home to company.” Night nervously laughed along, sitting down and flexing out his wings to allow his friend to better look at them and himself. “Thank you, Killer.” he hoarsely spoke out as he clenched his teeth at the sting of ointment dosed bandages meeting his wounds.

“Of cource, you know we’re here for you when you need it.” The dark king smiled softly, humming in agreement. He wasn’t alone with them around was he?

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Another fight? Already?!” Blue pouted as he gave Dream the pain meds and items to help himself heal.

The ex guardian huffed stiffly, mumbling that it wasn’t his fault and Nightmare was just being himself, an asshole that got in his way.

“You still could’ve asked us for help!” The sans exclaimed as another walked into the room, turning to the newcomer he yelled out, “Ink! Back me up here!”

“Well-” The artist tried.

“There’s not much you could do, our battles are mostly airborn, besides, by the time I get there the whole AU is long gone and usually irreversible. He practically destroys it to nothing like that enemy of yours, some weird name- Error, right?” Dream distracted, trying to keep the topic of Nightmare and him, it always gave him a guilty feeling near his soul and in his gut that didn’t feel right one bit.

Ink gave a motion to Blue, as if saying  _ see what I mean _ ?

“Just, next time let us know so we can actually be prepared for you to come terribly injured.” The swap mothered, leaving Dream with his sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, background info:
> 
> The idea is they were both quite literally guardian angels. It hints at the fact they are both heavily dead and that they met in a hospital room under circumstances of a terminal sickness. I got a bit too much into this fanfic so I did some research so I could explain away their deaths.
> 
> Nightmare died as it was hinted at, drowning. Not sure if this would actually work but the general idea was he got lung cancer that was misdiagnosed as ASMA, and they caught it too late and it spread to his throat. Kemo didn't work so he was diagnosed terminally ill, and that's when he was given a room that he would come to share later with Dream. it hints at how it didn't work because it says how most medicines don't work for him. Although eventually, his throat tore and he died in his sleep, drowning in his blood flooding his lungs.
> 
> Dream died from a large tumor that attached itself to his heart and was too risky to operate on he was given a room and diagnosed terminal under the assumption the tumor would take over his heart and someday compress it to the point of heart failure, to which the doctors were right.
> 
> The two of them agreed to find each other int the afterlife and they did. However, one day there were begged by a tree spirit to watch over her tree since she was dying, understanding here situation, they took the job. The apple incident still happens in the "AU" and it has it's own explanation as well.
> 
> Nightmare was in death's realm longer than Dream and had arrived a year or two before Dream, so he had long since earned his wings. Dream was just growing a pair when they took up the job of watching over the tree. So when he committed to the sin of greed by turning his back on nightmare in favor of being friends with the praising village nearby, his small wings were overtaken by large demon clawed ones, he still has the small angel wings beside them, they are often blocked most the time however and are usually tucked away under his shirt since they are so small. When Nightmare ate the apples his wings were nearly full-grown so they were scorched black and he was pronounced a fallen angel.
> 
> Dream doesn't believe he was at fault for the incident and strongly believes Nightmare cursed him, hence his negative view on him. Nightmare just wants his friend back, but end up finding the crew in a similar way to in "The bad guys rewrite" but despite that, he sometimes wishing he and Dream were still friends.


End file.
